


Decompression

by Astronoddingoff



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: It is now, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, first your desk now Boyces office, gratuitous depictions of blowjobs, is biobed sex a thing I should tag for?, medical sex, really Pike, stop having sex in places you shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronoddingoff/pseuds/Astronoddingoff
Summary: “Phil for his part tries to remain serious as he scans him with a tricorder, but he can’t help the too-fond grin sliding across his face. Chris is honest to god giddy and the sight is so rare and so endearing Phil just wants to kiss his stupid dirt covered face and hear him laugh even harder and make him so happy he stays like this for ages to come.”Also known as Christopher Pike has a Really Good Day and Phillip Boyce just wants nothing more than to make it even better.





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Pike/Una, it’s only natural that I write Pike/Boyce too. Once again I blame my discord for encouraging me to sin and also the show for making me fall in love with this man. Spent my whole life as a Kirk kid, *knowing* Kirk was *my* Captain, only to be turned after 21 years into a Pike kid with zero chance of ever returning. Anyway, here’s wonderwall

Boyce knows the second Pike walks through medical doors that he’s in for a story.

They had been sat just outside a new planet (Callisto? Calipri? Calar? He’ll remember eventually) for almost two weeks now. Landing parties had been rotating on and off the planet's surface like clockwork trying to convince their leaders to join the federation, and Chris had been down there nearly every waking moment with them doing his damn hardest live up to his unofficial title of the ‘fleets Golden Boy. Chatting up locals, playing with local kids, explaining the tech he and the landing party had with a boyish excitement to anyone who cared to ask.

 

That boy is just too good at being good.

 

And now after nearly a week and a half, the negotiations are over and the planet is joining the federation and their crew have all beamed back aboard and Chris is striding into medical practically  _ glowing. _ An especially herculean task, considering he’s also  _ filthy _ .

Uniform jacket unzipped and covered in patches of dry dirt from play-wrestling the kids on the planet's surface, the front of his undershirt also dirt smudged and even slightly ripped in places. The knees on his pants have what Phil can only assume are grass stains though they’re blue instead of green, interestingly enough. But what ties everything together, what really makes him shine is that Chris himself looks like he’s walking on cloud nine. Hair falling in his eyes, dirt smudged cheekbones, dimpled grin stretched wide across his face, eyes shining in the lights of medbay and crinkled at the edges, chin held high. It’s like Chris has come to life in a whole other way. There’s even a spring in his step that Phil hasn’t seen since the April’s and their kids came to visit.

Phil isn’t a religious or poetic man, never has been, but damn does Chris looks like the visage of Apollo. All golden light and shining warmth. And when Chris spots him after greeting some of the medical staff, his grin widens even further and Phil’s heart skips a beat.

“Phil!” Chris calls, tone as warm and excited as he looks. He picks up his pace to half-jog the rest of the way to him. He puts his hands on Phil’s biceps as he honest to god  _ bounces _ to a halt in front of him and gives him a look that Phil knows means he’s in for a long winded play by play of his day.

“Phil! We finally got them to join the Federation! God I’m over the fucking moon about it too. You would’ve  _ loved _ their High Priestess; she and Una were making fun of me the whole time and I’m pretty sure they’re more of the reason we got them to join than me  _ actually _ trying to be diplomatic, and-“

Phil puts a hand on Chris’s shoulder blade and turns, guiding him into his office as he talks a parsec a second about the planet and its people. He catches the eye of Dr.Selorm over Chris’s shoulder as they move, and they trade fond shakes of their heads. At least this time when their Captain was been beamed back from an away mission, he’s in one piece and conscious.

Phil and Chris step into Boyce’s office, the doors whooshing shut behind them. Phil doesn’t even have to tell Chris to hop on the biobed for him to do it, not that Phil could hope to get a word in edgewise anyways.

“-And the kids were so excited to see us everyday, and  _ of course _ I wasn’t gonna be mean to them or ignore them because, ya know,  _ kids _ and also I’ve always loved play wrestling with the April’s kids. But god, the gravity is just a little higher there and I somehow forgot that when I agreed to show some of the teenagers some Starfleet moves? Phil, some of them  _ wiped the floor _ with me”

Chris says all of this in a rush, gesturing with his hands and half laughing, legs swinging from where they dangle a bit off the edge of the biobed. Phil for his part tries to remain serious as he scans him with a tricorder, but he can’t help the too-fond grin sliding across his face. Chris is honest to god  _ giddy _ and the sight is so rare and so endearing Phil just wants to kiss his stupid dirt covered face and hear him laugh even harder and make him so happy he stays like this for ages to come. The tricorder finishes it’s scan, tells him what he already knows; minor bruises and scrapes from dirt wrestling teenagers all day, but no other injuries. ‘ _ For once _ ’, Phil thinks wryly as he reaches for the cleaning pads and sprays to the side of the biobed.

 

Chris continues to talk his ear off as Phil takes up the task of cleaning him up. Chris’s jacket is shucked off, undershirt pulled up enough to clean the cuts before tugged back down. A cursory swipe over Chris’s scuffed knuckles, then his palms. By the time Phil gets to his face, wiping at the thin layer of dirt and sweat sticking to Chris’s skin, their golden boy has finally quieted down, but the grin still stays. He chuckles just a bit as Phil swipes at his cheekbone, and Phil pulls back enough to raise an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what’s so funny. Chris shakes his head.

“Nothin. Just...” and then Chris turns his head to look up at Phil, and god help him, Chris looks up at him  _ beatifically _ , and says,

“I’m just, I’m  _ so fucking happy _ Phil” and half laughs as he shakes his head, almost in disbelief at how good he feels. As though he’s surprised that he gets to feel this good.

‘ _ Fuck _ ’, Phil thinks, his heart racing in his chest. ‘ _ I can’t, I have to get my hands on him _ ’.

He knows it’s against like six starfleet conduct codes and god knows how many medical violations for this to happen here in his office, but god, Chris looks like he’s tipsy on endorphins and Phil wants nothing more than to see him  _ drunk _ on them, lost in them so far that he doesn’t care to swim back to the surface. He realizes he needs to say something back to Chris, who’s still looking up at him all wide eyed and shining like he’s never had a bad day in his life.

“I’m so glad, Chris” he manages, palpable warmth in his voice. “You deserve it. You deserve every bit of it”

Phil just manages to stop himself before he starts going off on how much happiness Chris really deserves, but from the look on Chris’s face, you would think he had just waxed poetry anyways. His excitable grin softens into a smile so nakedly  _ soft _ and  _ open _ that it’s almost overwhelming to look at. Chris’s whole face is so open for anyone to see and it’s clear that Phil’s words have sunk in, have meant a lot to him, that Chris is taking them to heart and god, Phil cannot physically hold himself back any longer.

Phil’s left hand slides up from where it was on Chris’s shoulder, behind his ear and into his hair, grabbing a fistful lightly. Chris’s expression changes again to one of confusion, maybe even amusement too.

“Phil?” He asks, a half laugh in his voice.

Phil tightens his grip in the hair just a tad and gently pulls Chris’s head to the side. When he complies, Phil swipes the sterile pad in his other hand against his neck, scrubbing at dirt that is only really on the back of it. Chris mostly manages to stifle a small gasp, but Phil picks up on it anyway. He knows Chris well enough to know how sensitive his neck is, how weak he goes at even the simplest touch to it. Has many a fond memory of cuddles on the couch, either just the two of them or with Una, of kissing Chris all over his face, down his neck, on his knuckles, until he’s blushing of so prettily for them and giggling like a kid on their first date. 

When the wipe has sufficiently cleared the dirt away Phil drops it on the biobed and holds Chris’s shoulder, leans in and latches his mouth to his just under his jaw, kissing his way down. Chris stiffens slightly in his arms out of surprise, but Phil feels him relax under him within seconds, panting slightly at the gentle onslaught to his neck.

When Phil makes it down to the base, he drags his lips to Chris’s carotid and  _ bites _ , mostly to see what reaction it will garner, and Chris doesn’t disappoint. He’s rewarded with a gasp and a twitch of his thighs, like they wanna fall open even further, only stopped by sheer force of will.

_ ‘Good’ _ , He thinks, swiping his tongue at over the bruise as Chris exhales sharply.  _ ‘Just like that, baby boy’ _

He spends a good while at his neck; sucking at his pulse point, collar bones, the junction of his neck and shoulder, under his jaw, behind his ear, then around to the other side to give it the same treatment. And god, Chris just sits there and  _ takes it _ , making these small little cries in his throat, climbing higher and higher in pitch. At some point Phil moved to stand between Chris’s spread legs without either of them realizing. He puts a hand on Chris’s shoulder, presses on the fresh love bites with his thumb which has Chris clawing at his sides. Phil moves his head up to nip at an earlobe.

 

“ _ There's my good boy _ ” He murmurs lowly in his ear. If there’s a time for praise, it’s now, and that’s only further proven when Chris’s head falls back and goes red in the cheeks at the praise, a strangled barely there noise escaping his throat. Phill pulls back.

Chris looks goddamn beautiful, and oh so fucking  _ wrecked _ . Hair sticking up every which way from his tugging, head tilted back, eyes closed. He’s blushing everywhere from his high cheekbones to down his bite covered neck. His chest is heaving with labored breaths, legs spread and pressing into Phil’s hips, and holy hell is he hard. Phil wraps Chris up in his arms and pulls him close,

“Hey beautiful” he purrs against Chris’s cheek. Chris huffs against him, his hips twitch against him.

“You’ve been so good. Look so good like this,” Phil continues, punctuating his words with kisses to his cheek, nips to his jaw. Chris moves sinuously in his arms, smiling at the treatment.

“I think it’s about time my golden boy gets a reward”

Phil moves his hand down and gently presses the heel of his palm on the bulge in Chris’s pants, dragging down slowly. Chris keens softly at it, hips rocking into him and towards the edge of the bed.

“Do you want that,  _ pretty boy _ ?”

The name rolls off his tongue easily, tastes like candy, and Chris blushes with it and nods hurriedly, panting,

“Phil,  _ Phil” _

He calls for the computer to lock the doors, kisses Chris sweetly on the lips just afterwards, mutters a “ _ good boy _ ” against his lips that earns him a downright  _ sinful _ whimper and fumbles with the clasps and zipper on Chris’s pants. When they’re open he grabs Chris’s ass and hauls him to the edge of the biobed. Kisses him again, slides his tongue against Chris’s as he pulls his dick free from the confines of his briefs and gives a few precursors strokes that has Chris grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and whimpering into him. Phil pulls away, and sinks to his knees.

When he looks up, he sees Chris looking down at him with hazy eyes and an expression like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Phil grabs the backs of Chris’s knees and hauls them up over his shoulders so his head can be bracketed by the strong smooth muscled thighs he knows are hidden under Chris’s uniform, kisses one of said thighs before murmuring low in his throat

 

“Now be a good boy, and let me take care of you”

 

That seems to do it; he sees and even  _ feels _ a shift in Chris’s whole body at the command; feels him  _ let go _ . His head lolls to the side, a slow pleased smile stretches across his face, shoulders slump. Every muscle he has seems to just melt under Phil’s fingertips. He kisses the tip of Chris’s dick, getting a small cry in return.

“Just make sure you don’t get too loud, ok baby boy? But I still wanna hear you” he commands gently, and Chris nods languidly. That’s all Phil needs, and he leans in.

He gives Chris the slowest, sloppiest, most sensual blow job he can muster. Recalls every trick he knows, every move he and Una have ever made that got them a good reaction and uses them to his advantage. Sucking on the tip, rolling his tongue around the head, teasing the spot just under the head that he  _ knows  _ drives Chris wild. He traces his tongue around the slit, flattens his tongue against it and  _ slides _ , impales himself on his dick slowly, letting the tip graze along the length of his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He takes Chris’s cock down achingly slowly, inch by inch until he’s down his throat and  _ swallows _ just to hear the desperate cry Chris muffles with his hand, feel the twitch in his hips as he tries not to buck up into him. 

Every slide back off his cock has him teasing the hell out of the head, sometimes shoving his face back down to take him to the root in one sweep, other times slow and steady. Each move has Chris guessing, has his legs shaking, mouth making such sweet cries and gasps as he bites down on his arm. And by god, he just lets Phil have his way with him even if it’s bringing him to the edge over and over just to back him down from it and do it all over again. Phil has him on edge so long that Chris is past the point where he’s usually desperate to come. He’s just sat there  _ taking it _ , helplessly rocking into what Phil gives him, taking in every second like it’s his last and just  _ basking _ in how good it feels. His face alone is pushing Phil to his own edge and he’s not even touching himself yet. A lazy, pleasure drunk grin even as Chris bites his arm to muffle a cry, head tilting back, neck exposing his love bites to the light. And god, the little punched out cries he makes when Phil’s brought him to the brink again? How he curls his hands in Phil’s hair, squeezes his thighs around Phil’s ears because he just can’t help himself anymore? Phil still isn’t a religious man but he’s pretty sure he’s found heaven and it’s between an angels thighs.

Phil rocks himself over Chris’s cock with renewed vigor until there’s saliva dripping down his chin, on the biobed, in Chris’s pants. His hand fumbles at his own pants until he takes himself in hand and he *moans* around Chris’s cock at the pressure. Chris bucks up at the vibrations and just barely muffles a particularly loud moan and  _ god, someone could hear them.  _ Someone could walk in and see them and see just how wrecked and ruined their perfect Captain is with Phil between his thighs, and the thought really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does but he can’t even bring himself to care and he bobs himself harder, faster over Chris’s cock and keeps moaning, keeps fisting at his own dick and within moments Chris is shaking with how close he is, how fast it’s all happening. At some point Chris must have pulled his mouth free from his arm because he starts begging, pleading,

“Phil, Phil,  _ fuck Phil _ I’m so fucking-  _ fuck, _ Phil - _ ah! _ \- please  _ please _ ”

He swipes his tongue hard against Chris’s tip and then shoves himself down to the root, sucking  _ hard _ . They’re both so close, so fucking close,  _ god _ , just let him hear Chris come it’s all he needs he’s  _ so close _ . And he feels Chris tense near violently when he shoves himself down and he stutters on rapidly rising notes,

“Fuck  _ fuck _ yes yes - _ yes fuck Phil _ \- oh,  _ oh!” _

Phil looks up through his lashes just in time to see Chris’s back arch and his mouth drop open in a near silent scream, nothing behind it but thin breath as he pulls at Phil’s hair and comes hard down his throat as Phil swallows messily around him and  _ fuck _ , that’s  _ it.  _ And Phil is moaning and sputtering around Chris as his own orgasm hits him all at once and they’re flying apart, shattering like glass, and Phil can’t think, can’t remember a goddamn thing besides the cock he’s choking on and the thighs squeezing around his ears and everything is blank besides the two of them rolling through the aftershocks vibrating through them and it’s utter fucking  _ bliss _ .

 

When he comes back to himself, he’s gulping air through his nose and feeling a mess of spit and come drying on his chin. And god is his throat sore. He slowly drags himself off Chris-who whimpers at the sensation- and wipes his mouth off on his sleeve as dignified as he can. He rests his head on one of Chris’s thighs and looks up.

Chris is leaning forward heavily, struggling with deep breaths as his hands flex against the edges of the biobed. The sex flush is still on his ears, his face, hair falling in front of still glazed eyes. He looks dazed and beatific and from where Phil is sitting he’s practically haloed by the office lights behind him. It’s one of the most gorgeous things Phil thinks he’s ever seen. He kisses Chris’s thigh.

“ _ Good boy _ ”

His voice sounds rough to even his own ears, and he sees Chris shiver with it. Phil stands gingerly, tucks them both back into their pants and steps between Chris’s still spread legs once more. He raises his hands to Chris’s face to pull him up and look him in the eyes. Chris goes willingly, stares up at him with a small smile and half lidded eyes as Phil thumbs at his cheekbones, wrinkles his eyes and smiles against him as Phil peppers kisses all over his face.

“You did so good for me baby boy” Phil murmurs, and feels the heat of Chris blushing harder as he presses his face into Phil’s hands to try to hide it. Phil lets out a small breath. He reaches behind Chris and snags his uniform jacket, helps Chris tug it back on over his arms. The whole while he kisses Chris’s face, mutters praise into his ears, drags his hands over his face and neck.

 

“Now” he begins quietly, gently, zipping the uniform jacket back up.

“You go back to your quarters like a good boy-“ which Chris sighs at, presses his face closer into his hands at, “And you get yourself some well deserved rest. Is Una gonna come over later?” Phil asks, even though he’s fairly sure of the answer. Chris nods in his hands, eyes closed.

“Thought so. When Una comes over, she’ll see these marks and she’ll know just who you belong to. And she’s gonna mark you up even more to remind you of just how owned and loved and  _ cherished _ you are, because you  _ are, _ pretty boy”

Chris’s head tilts back at the praise, at the reminder that he’s  _ owned _ .  _ Loved _ .  _ Cherished. _ A pleased and languid grin spreads at the words.Phil gently tugs his collar back into place and Chris sighs at his attention being drawn to the feel of the bites undoubtedly being pressed into by said collar. God bless fitted uniforms. Phil gently grabs him by the chin.

“You get that rest, because you did such a good job, were so good for us. And you make sure to remember just how proud we are. Is that clear, Chris?”

Chris manages a nod and a “yes sir” in a floaty, soft way that hits Phil somewhere somewhere in his chest. God, Chris is so willing under his hands, so drunk off the praise, the pleasure. So ready to not only hear it but truly  _ believe it; _ trusts that Phil says it because it’s  _ true _ and not just a form of flattery. He mutters another “good boy” against Chris’s lips and kisses him gently, sweetly, before moving back and letting Chris hop down off the bed. As he steps away he catches Phil by the bicep and kisses him once, twice, three times before Phil is shoving him away gently with a teasing “You’re _ insatiable _ !” And Chris is laughing as he walks out the door, hips swinging just a bit more than any Captains should as he leaves, a bounce firmly in his step.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I’ll get around to the OG Enterprise Trio threesome I promised my discord ages ago. Maybe I’ll write my many multichap fics I have that are not just PWP. Maybe one day I’ll write the four parter about Pikes ass that I wanna write. Who knows when or how it’ll happen, but nothing is ever set in stone and fuck whatever glowing rock said otherwise. Scream at me in the comments if you liked! They make me die of happiness


End file.
